Suga no Umako vs Mononobe no Moriya
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Défi: Angst-Voyage temporel-Sugawara


_Inspiré de faits rééls_ _de la prériode Asuka au Japon._

* * *

Le noir total, les ténèbres, l'obscure, pour finalement s'éveiller dans un trouble agité: une aigre sensation me soulevait en des spasmes de répulsion fétide. Il y avait quelque chose dans ma bouche, une sorte de bouillie pâteuse formée par la salive d'un gout sale et infecte, mes membres étaient comme recouverts d'une matière lourde et coupante dont ils n'arrivaient à se défaire. Et j'entendais aussi une voix crier sans répit un nom familier sur lequel je n'arrivais plus à mettre un visage. Un bruit sourd me sortit finalement de cette état de somnolence horrifiante.

«Suga no Umako! Suga no Umako! Pardonnez mon intrusion mais vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels et... c'est un cas extrêmement grave! Ils ont mis le feux aux temples! Plusieurs temples! Beaucoup de temples! Son altesse Bidatsu et Suiko sont très confus par la tournure des événements! Que devons-nous faire?»

Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés douloureusement permettant une vue éclairée sur mes orbites rougis par la douleur de mon crane, à cette homme d'une trentaine d'années à l'expression grave et à l'armure cuivrée munie de genouillères en fer sculpté.

«Vos instructions? Votre père, lui, suggère d'engager la bataille contre le clan Moriya, mais il voulait que cela vous convienne donc, pourriez-vous décider de la riposte à suivre? Suga no Umako! Le temps presse!»

Une imposante masse m'empêchait de respirer normalement, mon souffle devenait haletant, et je me sentais comme étouffer petit à petit. Dans un geste empressé et instinctif de survie je retirais le casque, les gantelets, les grèves et solerets avec lesquels j'étais habillé. Puis j'inspirais longuement, une goutte de sueur froide perlant au coin d'un œil. Pourquoi étais-je vêtu de toutes ces protections de guerres antiques d'ailleurs? Et comment m'étais-je retrouvé là? Je me souvenais pourtant parfaitement m'être rendu au lycée avec Daichi ce matin...

«Suce?"

Je me redressais hâtivement pour découvrir à nouveau choqué ce samouraï adulte qui s'approchait de moi en me dévisageant d'un air confus.

«Vous n'êtes pas...»

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me redressais apeuré d'un fauteuil en plume de velours. L'homme alerté, quant à lui, hurlait des choses incompréhensibles.

«Un usurpateur! Un usurpateur! Suga no Umako a été usurpé!»

Mes jambes se mirent à courir sans que je n'en connaisse les raisons, je dépassais le guerrier, poussé par une élan inconnu, par une peur inconnue... La force ne m'abandonna que quelques kilomètres plus loin, sur une colline aux herbes démesurément hautes et teintés d'un rouge opaque gluant qui coulait lourdement en des ruisseaux visqueux. Autour de moi, des bras, des jambes, d'autres horreurs, ici et là. Mon ventre se retourna, les larmes commencèrent à couler, et je dus porter une main à mon visage pour ne pas vomir. Où avais-je atterri? Un champ de bataille?

«Salut!»

La voix s'était élevée derrière mon dos. Je sursautais, me retournais et fis quelques pas en arrière.

«Daichi-san?

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que se passe là? Tu ne me reconnais plus, moi le grand Mononobe no Moriya? Peut-être as-tu perdu la tête à cause des incendies qui ravagent tes temples bouddhistes, ou simplement à cause de l'affront que mon clan à fait au tient en jetant votre trésor de Baekje dans les canaux de la ville de Naniwa? Dans tous les cas je vais en finir ici. Tu vas mourir!»

Je n'avais jamais vu le visage de Daichi si déformé par la haine, c'était lui j'en était certain, mais pourquoi pointait-il son sabre devant moi? Ses dires étaient incompréhensibles... Je me laissais tomber au sol en tremblant, la bouche à demi close, et recouvert de sueur.

«Que fais-tu Suga? Je n'accepterais pas une victoire si facile, relève toi et battons-nous!»

Je suivis ses ordres et me levais d'un bon, il jeta à mes pieds une arme similaire à la sienne, et se lança aussitôt sur moi pour m'attaquer. Un coup raté, un second, je fuyais comme je le pouvais avec cette cuirasse alourdissante que j'avais sur le dos. Puis je tombais, l'emmenant hasardeusement avec moi, et tout s'arrêta en une fraction de seconde. Il venait de cracher du sang, obscurcissant ma vue d'un rouge écarlate. Ça piquait un peu, mais surtout... Je fermais mes paupières, terrifié par le spectacle abominable de ce torse transpercé d'un sabre luisant. Je voulais oublier, désespérément oublier. Ainsi prit fin le cauchemars, et le cours de littérature étrangère par la même occasion.

«Ça ne va pas? Tu as une mine bien pâle depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tout va bien... Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-On aurait peut-être pas du réviser si tard hier soir.

-Hum... C'est vrai.

-Qu'apprendrons-nous la prochaine fois? Après la période Asuka et la fameuse bataille du mont Shigi, on passe à l'époque Nara ou-

-S'il te plait Daichi...on pourrait travailler sur une autre matière? Finalement je crois que l'histoire n'est vraiment pas faite pour moi.»


End file.
